Остаемся зимовать
by mitkaeyenkay
Summary: И тут Вика задумалась. Страна. Почему этот субъект называет себя страной? Он что, сбежал из дурки?
1. Чай на столе, сухари и сушки

На улице было чертовски холодно. Холод щипал за все открытые участки тела, заставляя людей ежиться и бежать быстрее к их месту назначения. Многие ехали на общественном транспорте или же на своем личном автомобиле.

Вика ехала в трамвае, облепленная людьми в толстых пуховиках и пушистых и очень громоздких шубах из какой-нибудь норки. Ее раздражали трамваи так же, как и автобусы или троллейбусы. Ее бесил общественный транспорт. В нем всегда куча людей, особенно когда она заходила на своей остановке. Особенно по утрам.

Так же ее раздражало, что зимой, заходя в тот же трамвай, у нее непременно запотевали очки, из-за чего она мало что видела. Поэтому девушка всегда заранее доставала карточку-проездной, чтобы потом ее не искать в недрах большого или маленького рюкзака. Размеры сумки девушки зависели от того, есть ли у нее в этот день физкультура или нет. Сегодня с ней был маленький болотного цвета рюкзачок с одним отделением и маленьким кармашком, где и лежали проездной, студень и ключи от съемной квартиры.

Девушка снимала квартиру вместе со своей подругой Мариной, которая училась в другом учебном заведении на первом курсе. Сама же Виктория училась на втором, что ее очень удивляло, ведь она была знатной лентяйщицей - редко выполняла домашнее задание, все время на парах слушала музыку и лишь изредка ловила знакомые слова из речи преподавателей. К концу семестра девушка осознавала, что дела ее плохи, и начинала бегать к преподам, надеясь на их снисхождение, ведь Вика не была дурой. Она лишь ленилась делать все, что ей было нужно.

Шарф колол ее шею своей шерстью, но девушка уже привыкла к этому. Она сама связала себе шарф и с гордостью таскала его. Каждый, кто видел его впервые, выслушивал одну из самых интереснейших историй, которую только могло придумать человечество. Конечно же все понимают, что это сарказм, а Вика любит повыпендриваться.

Вот и на этот раз девушка еле вылезла из вагончика трамвая и направилась на переход. Только она собиралась перейти дорогу, как ей включили красный свет, а машины ринулись вперед, к следующему светофору.

На небе показался кусочек солнца, что не могло не радовать любящую тепло Вику. Ей не нравилась зима своим холодом и почти вечными тучами. Ах да, еще пронизывающий насквозь ветер, который гнал снежинки прямо в лицо, заставляя всех кругом шипеть от ощущения колкости на лицах и ладонях.

Наконец-то на переходе зажегся зеленый, и Вика огромными шагами пересекла проезжую часть, пытаясь попасть в ритм музыке, которая играла в ее наушниках. Ее дорога лежала по мосту через уже обмелевшую речку Карлутку. Доски давно начали рассыхаться, а некоторые даже отвалились и валялись где-то внизу. И никому не было дела, все ходили, перепрыгивая эти маленькие ямки. Как и Виктория, которая делала это очень неуклюже в своем пуховике.

Но вскоре она прошла эту маленькую полосу препятствий и вышла на нормальный асфальт, который вел к дому, где она снимала квартиру. Ключ, забор, пищание замка, оповещающий о том, что ворота открыты. Девушка поднималась к подъезду. Около дверей стоял парень в длинном бежевом пальто, которое было куплено отнюдь не в дешевом магазине. Ботинки так же кричали о том, что человек имеет деньги. И только посеревший затасканный шарф выделялся среди этого богатого гардероба. Вика про себя хмыкнула. Раз эта вещь настолько постарела, то ее часто носили. Значит, ее любят и по возможности ухаживают за ней.

Подойдя ближе, девушка увидела небольшую спортивную сумку у ног парня. Она была явно набита доверху. Сам же парень курил сигарету, нервно сбрасывая пепел с ее конца.

Вика достала наушник, все приближаясь к этому объекту мужского пола. Подойдя к двери подъезда, девушка повернулась к нему и напрямую спросила:

\- Выгнали из дома?

Парень сначала долго рассматривал ее. Словно оценивал. Его взгляд блуждал то вверх, то вниз, осматривая девушку с ног до головы. Проницательные фиалковые глаза долго задержались на лице Виктории, от чего та немного испугалась и уже проклинала себя за то, что посмела с ним заговорить. Как говорила Марина в таких случаях: «Люди с синдромом Туретта завидуют тебе сейчас в этот момент».

Парень ухмыльнулся.

\- Нет, я сам ушел. Надоело.

Вика пожала плечами и открыла дверь, приложив ключ к домофону. Парень внезапно подхватил свою сумку и схватился за ручку двери. Вика в испуге ускорила шаг.

\- Усманова, подожди! – крикнул этот неведомый объект, отчего девушка сорвалась на бег и начала восхождение на пятый этаж широкими, быстрыми шагами. Ей было неведомо, откуда он знает ее фамилию, но это явно какой-то маньяк. Что он от нее хочет.

Девушка быстро добралась до дверей квартиры. Она нервно перебирала связку ключей в поисках нужных. Наконец, ключ подошел, замок щелкнул и пропустил ее в квартиру. Вика быстро закрыла все замки и рвано выдохнула. Ноги подкосились из-за быстрого бега. Виктория еще никогда так быстро не бегала.

Она начала снимать верхнюю одежду, аккуратно складывая ее на полку или же надевая на плечики и отправляя ее в шкаф. Только Вика прошла на кухню чтобы поставить чайник и успокоиться, раздался стук в дверь. На цыпочках девушка прошла обратно в коридор и посмотрела в глазок. Там, по ту сторону двери стоял тот сумасшедший и мило улыбался, словно ничего не было.

\- Я не открою вам! – нервно выкрикнула Вика, надеясь, что он ее услышит. Но в ответ вместо требовательных выкриков и громких стуков она услышала лишь смех. Веселый и задорный смех, как будто Виктория сказала шутку. Девушка недоуменно уставилась на дверь, смотря словно сквозь нее.

\- Ты должна впустить свою страну, страна хочет кушать! – весело послышалось с той стороны.

\- За меня мама кормит страну налогами!

\- Они невкусные, поверь, - все не унимался парень.

И тут Вика задумалась. Страна. Почему этот субъект называет себя страной? Он что, сбежал из дурки? Точно, у него и вещи с собой есть. Хотя откуда у него такая дорогая одежда? Убил кого-то? Девушка ахнула от своих мыслей.

\- Ты вместо того чтобы думать, кто я такой, впустила бы меня, я бы тебе все рассказал. Или можно Марину подождать. Она придет, и ты в любом случае откроешь дверь.

Девушка вновь обратила недоуменный взгляд на дверь. И открыла ее. «Страна» светился как лампочка Ильича в темный зимний вечер.

\- Откуда? – лишь спросила испуганная Вика.

\- От верблюда, - весело ответил парень. – Я ж говорю, я страна твоя, Россия. Я знаю все.

\- Все?.. – слабо прошептала девушка. Ее глаза закатились, а сама она упала на пол без чувств.


	2. Время начинать матч

Темно. Голова болит, а где-то снаружи шумно. Я не могу разлепить веки от того что мне ужасно больно. Кажется, я где-то слышу голос Марины. Она уже пришла из университета? Почему так рано? Она же должна учиться до четырех. Господи, как же больно! Я слышу голос этого парня. Как он себя там назвал? Россия? Что за бред. Он точно сумасшедший.

В конце концов, пытаюсь открыть свои глаза, на что тут же слышу «Кажется, она очнулась» Маринкиным голосом. Веки открываются, и в мои глаза бьет сильный свет. Я закрываю глаза ладонями, мыча ругательства. Щелкает выключатель, и становится темнее.

Во второй раз открываю глаза и вижу перед собой два расплывчатых лица. Пытаюсь найти свои очки на прикроватном столике, хлопая по столешнице. Наконец пальцы натыкаются на дужки очков, и я надеваю свои вторые глаза. Сфокусировавшийся взгляд ловит обеспокоенное лицо моей подруги и рожу этого маньяка.

\- Как твоя голова, Вика? – спрашивает меня Марина. А я не могу говорить – этот «страна» стоит и лыбится. Как будто и не из-за него я упала и, кажется, больно ударилась головой об пол.

\- Болит, конечно! – воскликнула я и резко поднялась с кровати. Мир тут же поплыл, и тут даже очки не могли помочь. Этот парень мгновенно схватил меня под мышки и уложил обратно.

\- Кто ты такой? – чуть севшим голосом затребовала я объяснений.

\- Но я же твоя страна! И ты живешь у меня.

Парень загадочно улыбался, сложив ладошки вместе. Теперь пришла очередь Марины присесть рядом со мной.

\- Давай сначала, - я сделала попытку сесть, и она увенчалась успехом. – Ты – Россия. Ты – наша страна. Чувак, ты из дурки сбежал что ли?

Я зашлась в смехе. Мне действительно было смешно его слушать. Этот парень ведет себя очень правдоподобно для чудилы.

Парень начал быстро набирать что-то в своем телефоне-лопате. Марина тем временем шептала мне в ухо:

\- Что за пургу ты несешь?

\- Босс, добрый день, - тем временем начал свой разговор Россия и включил, видимо, громкую связь, потому что ответ его собеседника мы смогли услышать.

\- Здравствуй, Иван. И прошу, называй меня по имени и отчеству.

\- Хорошо, Владимир Владимирович.

Моя челюсть чуть не поцеловалась с полом – мы услышали голос Путина. Путина. Путина! Но как такая фигня вообще могла приключиться? То есть, это все правда, что говорит этот, как его называет Президент, Иван, все правда. У меня в голове не могло все сложиться в единую картинку.

\- Тут я нахожусь у одних дам, которые не верят мне в том, что я являюсь тем, кем я являюсь.

Я услышала усмешку на другом конце провода.

\- Извини, Иван, но мне нужно работать. Америка, Украина, нефть, газ. Ну ты понимаешь.

\- Конечно, Владимир Владимирович. До свидания! – радостно прощебетал Иван и положил трубку. Марина в шоке переводила взгляд с меня на Россию и обратно. Я протерла глаза и уставилась на этого сумасшедшего.

\- Так, давайте проясним ситуацию, - начала моя подруга. – Значит, тебя зовут Иван, так?

\- Именно, - кивнул парень. – Иван Брагинский. Так же известен как Россия, Российская федерация, да.

\- Ты ушел из своего дома, забрав все вещи, так? – подала я голос, успев отойти от первоначального шока.

\- Ага, - улыбнулся Россия. – Именно так, да. Раньше я жил со всеми союзными республиками в одном огромном доме. Но после девяносто первого года они ушли от меня. Я остался один. Мне стало очень и очень одиноко. Поэтому я решил отправиться в путешествие по моей стране. Посетить города, увидеть людей. Вот так, да.

\- Понятно, - протянула я.

Мы молчали несколько минут. Марина переводила взгляд между мной и Россией. Парень ждал, пока мы еще что-нибудь скажем.

\- Может, чаю? - встрепенулась Маринка. Я отрешенно посмотрела на нее, а потом кивнула. Да, чай бы нам определенно не помешал. Я решила ретироваться быстрее, поэтому свалила на кухню, залить в фильтр воды. Россия с Мариной о чем-то перекинулись парами фраз.

Когда они пришли на кухню, чай уже был готов и разлит по чашкам, а я стояла у стола, властно опиравшись на него, готовая к серьезному разговору.

\- Начнем с тебя, "страна", - указала я на Ивана. - Сегодняшнюю ночь ты сможешь провести на диване в гостиной. Завтра решим, что с тобой будем делать на общем совете жителей этой квартиры. А вы, мадам, - перевела я палец на Марину, - пьете чай и валите со мной спать. Завтра очень важный день.

Мы в тишине пили чай. Чай в моей кружке закончился быстро, поэтому я поспешила вымыть ее и пойти готовиться ко сну. Завтра ждала парочка проверочных, которые нужно написать с первого раза. Это потом мне еще зачтется.

Марина вскоре ко мне присоединилась, предоставив нашему поневоле гостю белье и одеяло с лишней подушкой. Мы быстро улеглись спать.

Вот что я больше всего ненавижу, так это самокопание перед сном. Что случилось и в этот раз.

Почему именно мы? Неужели я так вовремя вышла, чтобы наша квартира стала оккупированной на время этим Россией? Может, если бы я подошла чуть позже, с ним бы заговорил какой-нибудь сосед, и мы были бы спасены. А может он ждал именно нас? Возможно, мы специально были удостоены его визита.

На этих мыслях я и провалилась в сон, спокойный и ненавязчивый.


	3. Дыши легко

Диван подо мной завибрировал. Я разлепила глаза и ударила по подлокотнику, в надежде найти источник своего пробуждения. Это был мой планшет, из динамиков которого уже начинала играть легкая музыка из сериала «Чернобыль». Да, вряд ли музыку оттуда можно назвать легкой, но вот одна из композиций под названием «Новое время» достаточно спокойно начинается.

Я провела пальцем по экрану, отключая вибрирующий в моих руках планшет и положила его обратно на изголовье своей царской кровати.

Марина уже давно встала – она уходит на пары раньше, чем я. Она тот сорт первокурсников, которые учатся почти каждый день с первой пары. Иногда я издевалась над ней по этому поводу. Это продолжалось до тех пор, пока у меня не поставили три дня в неделю первую пару. Как я кричала по этому поводу в коридоре. Это было настолько громко, что декан чуть-чуть приоткрыл рот на меня. Вышло неловко.

За стеной лилась вода. Видать, Даниэтта еще не до конца собралась. Даниэттой я зову свою Марину иногда, если что.

Пока она там намывалась я спокойно встала, потянулась и начала свои утренние процедуры вне ванной комнаты – расчесалась, одела свою повседневную одежду, собрала портфель. Сегодня снова день без физкультуры, так что можно взять маленький рюкзачок.

Кинула взгляд на часы. По времени подруга уже должна выходить из квартиры и бежать на трамвай на учебу. Я вышла из комнаты и требовательно посмотрела на дверь ванной.

\- Марина, сколько можно умываться? – громко спросила я у двери. Сзади послышалось какое-то копошение и тихий голос:

\- Это не я.

Обернувшись, я увидела Маринку, уже завернутую как шаурму в шарф, свое пальто и прочие утепляющие вещи. Тогда я обратила взор на уже открывающуюся дверь в ванную, ожидая того, кто там. И вот, выпуская теплый пар, оттуда выплыл Иван, улыбка которого расползалась по всему лицу.

\- Простите, что так долго, - произнес он. От этой фразы у меня почему-то стало невообразимо пригорать в области пятой точки. Я вспомнила, что оказывается мы приютили свою страну, которого зовут Иван Брагинский. Вспомнила наш вчерашний вечерний разговор с Президентом России и свою почти упавшую челюсть. Вспомнила все, что произошло вчера. Казалось, что передо мной взорвалась атомная бомба, и вверх летел красивый такой ядерный гриб, захватывая все на своем пути.

Пока я стояла на одном месте столбом, Брагинский, кажется, отошел к Марине, потому что я услышала следующий диалог:

\- Что с ней?

\- Она еще не привыкла к тебе.

Я же просто зашла в теплую ванную комнату и громко хлопнула дверью. Нужно успокоиться, умыться, привести кожу в порядок. И все будет хорошо.

Бахнула входная дверь, а в квартире начался концерт по заявкам. Иван начал петь разные песни, начиная с русских народных и заканчивая голимой попсой, от которой у меня чуть кровь из ушей не пошла.

\- Иван, если поешь песни, то пой что-нибудь хорошее, а не то, что звезды поют из каждого утюга! – в сердцах проорала я, перекрикивая шум воды, и снова умыла лицо.

Кажется, он меня услышал, потому что в следующий момент я услышала слова «Гни свою линию. Горят огни, сверкают звезды.» из песни группы Сплин. Улыбнулась, потому что это была одна из моих любимых песен.

Когда я выходила из ванной, Россия уже вовсю хозяйничал на кухне в длинной футболке и домашних штанах, которые, видимо, захватил с собой когда сваливал из дома. На столе стояла кружка с горячим чаем. И остатки наших печенек, которые мы когда-то давно покупали с очередной стипендии.

Страна мыл посуду, которую мы копили почти всю неделю и которую было так лень убирать. Хотя нет, иногда находил приступ чистюли, и я сколько-то мыла тарелок и ложек. Но потом мы снова готовили и не убирали за собой.

Я же, допив чай и поблагодарив Россию за уже приготовленный чаек, ушла в комнату, чтобы проверить пару соц. сетей и собрать планшет с наушниками с собой в дорогу. Чтобы было хоть какое-то развлечение.

Время подходило к девяти. Пора было выдвигаться на учебу. Россия уже закончил свои дела на кухне и ушел в гостиную. Я слышала, как он с кем-то разговаривал по телефону. Прислушиваться не стала, подслушивать нехорошо. Только крикнула на прощание «Не разгроми нам квартиру, а то еще хозяйке ее сдавать надо будет.» и ушла, громко хлопнув дверью и закрыв уважаемого Россию на оба замка.

Надо не забыть придумать правила его поведения. Он же курил в первую нашу встречу? Значит, нужно сказать, чтобы делал это исключительно на балконе. Не хочу чтобы в туалете воняло сигаретами. Что же еще придумать?

В принципе, он приятно удивил меня кружкой чая, в котором я нуждаюсь каждое утро как машина в бензине. Вот так бы каждое утро, а.

Весь день я не могла усидеть на парах. В голове словно навозная муха кружила мысль о правилах поведения в нашей квартире. У меня было всего лишь три предмета. И все три – лекционные. Поэтому я решила времени зря не терять и потихоньку, втихоря от преподов, придумывать Кодекс поведения страны в нашей квартире.

Под конец учебно-рабочего дня у меня имелось несколько пунктов данного документа. Я, быстро собрав вещи и одевшись, вылетела из универа, наскоро кинув всем тихое «Пока», и полетела на остановку. Так хотелось поделиться данным творчеством с подругой.

Пока я шла, позвонила Марина и сказала что чуть-чуть задерживается – у них какое-то мероприятие внезапно возникло, и ей обязательно нужно быть там. Поэтому ехала домой я одна.

Когда я вернулась домой, то на миг застыла прямо в дверях. Пол в коридоре просто сверкал чистотой. На кухне, присвистывая, громыхал кастрюлями Россия.

\- Привет, Ваня! – крикнула я и начала раздеваться. Если раньше я спокойно вставала в своих ботинках на пол, то теперь ботинками я стояла исключительно на коврике, и оставила их, собственно, там же.  
\- Как прошел день? – послышалось с кухни. Я, сняв пальто и шапку с шарфом, прошла на кухню. Иван что-то усердно готовил. Почти все конфорки на плите были заняты.

\- Нормально, - протянула я и, потянувшись, удалилась в свою комнату дорабатывать Кодекс. Но еще не открыв дверь я почувствовала запах свежести. Хотя он витал везде, по всей квартире. И даже в ванной плитка сверкала так, словно была каким-то бриллиантом в коллекции миллиардера.

Как только я переступила порог нашей с Мариной комнаты, я захлебнулась слюной и готова была порвать только что любившего Россию. Он прибрался в нашей комнате. Я терпеть не могу, когда кто-то шарится в моих вещах, а особенно когда кто-то в них прибирается. У меня начинается нервный тик на этой почве. Все лежит у меня на своих местах. Но когда кто-то прибирается, то найти что-то почти невозможно, и это меня дико выбешивает.

Откинув рюкзак в дальний угол, я уселась за свой стол. Взяла лист А4 и свои красивые ручки. И начала оформлять все правила, что надумала во время учебы.

В итоге вышло что-то такое:

 _Кодекс Поведения._

1\. Не курить в комнате/туалете. Делать это исключительно на балконе.  
2\. Не приводить гостей без согласования со всеми жителями данной квартиры.  
3\. Не мешать жителям дома и квартиры.  
4\. Не занимать ванную комнату дольше чем на полчаса в вечернее время и не дольше чем пятнадцать минут в утреннее время.  
5\. Не разгуливать в нижнем белье по квартире.  
6\. Не разводить бардак.

Данный Кодекс может иметь поправки в зависимости от обстоятельств того или иного действия.

В квартире запахло вкусной едой. Чем-то мясным, ароматным, до жути вкусным. Я пошла на кухню посмотреть, что это такое там готовит Ваня.

\- Ваня, так вкусно пахнет! – протянула я, нюхая воздух. Парень повернулся ко мне и улыбнулся. Мой пустой желудок издал рев погибающего кита.

\- Хочешь? – соблазняя меня на еду, спросил Россия. Я почти согласилась, но чувство того, что Даниэтта где-то рядом и скоро придет, не отпускало меня. Поэтому я помотала головой и села за стол, наблюдая за страной. Он с улыбкой на лице доготавливал гарнир к, кажется, мясным котлетам. Обожаю мясо, а котлеты из него занимали отдельное место в моем списке предпочтений в еде.

Где-то через пять минут в замке заскреб ключ, и вошла шаурма из Марины и пуховика с шарфиком. Девушка зашла, подняв вверх нос и громко втягивая запахи.

После ужина, который состоял из гречневой каши, немного поджаренной на сливочном масле и оттого имевшую тоненькую корочку, мясных котлет с кучей разнообразных приправ и кружки горячего какао с маленькими кексиками, я предоставила проект Кодекса. Он был единогласно принят.

После прочтения первого пункта мы узнали, что Россия вообще-то не курит. Парень делает это только тогда, когда сильно нервничает.

В итоге мы повесили этот лист на дверь гостиной, чтобы Россия не забывал.

Вечер мы провели каждый за своим делом – я играла в Скайрим, параллельно слушая разные песни, хранящиеся у меня на ноуте. Марина делала уроки. Россия же сидел и мучал мою гитару, изредка выдавая довольно таки милые песни в жанре рок. Видимо, просек, что мне рок нравится.

Нужно готовится к завтрашнему дню. Собраться и морально, и физически. Собрать сумку, подготовить одежду на физкультуру.

Нужно готовится.


	4. Нет, говорит, это не мое пальто

Бегу. Как можно быстрее, уворачиваясь от норовящих тыкнуть в глаз веток деревьев. Пытаюсь бежать не по прямой, иначе пули догонят меня быстрее, чем я успею куда-либо добраться. Рядом бежит какой-то парень, в шоке крича про то что он коммунист и не имеет права молиться Богу, потому что его нет. Он чем-то смахивает на Брагинского. Черты лица повторяют Ванины. Не разговариваю, чтобы не растратить воздух попусту. Пытаюсь бежать по тем правилам, которым меня научили на парах по легкой атлетике.

Сзади бегут солдаты с огромным полчищем немецких овчарок. За нами гонится чуть ли не целый взвод эсэссовцев.

Машу руками перед собой, чтобы ветви расходились по пути нашего следования.

Парень явно выдохся, но бежал со всех сил. Откуда он их брал – не понимаю.

Вдруг впереди вижу мужика, чем-то напоминающего Пореченкова. Он кричит нам, чтобы мы скорее забегали в какой-то сарайчик. Сам же стоит рядом с дверью так, чтобы закрыть дверь сразу же, как мы забежим туда. Собираю в кулак всю свою мощь и волю, громко кричу от боли в ногах и ускоряюсь максимально, как могу.

Залетаю в помещение и чувствую, как земля под ногами вибрирует. Откуда-то начинает играть музыка – мелодия будильника.

Открываю глаза и обнаруживаю себя, завернутую в кокон из одеяла и простыни. На подлокотнике заходится в вибрации планшет. Отключаю будильник.

Да, хорошая ночка выдалась, явно. А день сегодня какой насыщенный обещает быть, прямо ух! Лабораторная по физике, проверочная по математике, физра. Сегодня я, видимо, превращусь в победителя по жизни.

С кухни просто неслись со скоростью звука очень вкусные запахи. Поджаренные тосты, что-то с яйцами, какая-то еще не знакомая мне еда. Или знакомая, но хорошо забытая.

Я слышала, как Марина ходила в коридоре, собираясь на холодную, печальную и агрессивную улицу. За окном еще темно, но тихонько пробиваются первые лучи солнца сквозь плотные снежные тучи.

Я сделала попытку выбраться из кокона, и она увенчалась успехом. Потянулась и встала со своей кровати. Пижама на мне скомкалась и висела бесформенной тканью. Посмотрев в зеркало, я увидела, что не только одежда на мне помялась, но и мое лицо. На щеке отпечаталась подушка. Которая, кстати, была залита то ли слюной, то ли слезами, то ли потом.

Я вылезла из комнаты и поплелась на запах. Марину я снова увидела только как шаурму у входа.

\- Понятно, это не ты готовишь.

Подруга хмыкнула и кивнула, застегивая сапоги. Мы попрощались, и я продолжила свой путь к кухне. Захожу я туда, значит, а там Ваня, в красивом аккуратном фартучке, печет блинчики. Вот что за запах был! Блины я достаточно давно не делала. Точнее, вообще не делала. А мама или Марина редко их готовили, поэтому это блюдо было для меня роскошью.

\- Доброе утро, Ваня, - пробормотала я, подходя к чайнику. Он обернулся, широко улыбнулся и шмякнул готовый блин со сковороды к своим собратьям. Я же готовила себе утренний кофе, чтобы сильнее взбодриться. Брагинский все лепил и лепил блины один за другим.

Позавтракав от пуза, я решила скорее ретироваться в свою комнату, собраться и уже бежать на учебу.

Перед выходом решила поговорить с Россией о ключах, третий комплект которых мы с Мариной недавно нашли.

\- Короче, Вань, - начала я. – Вот тебе ключи от дома. Я тебя снова закрою на все два замка. Если вдруг ты кого-то пригласил, то скажи нам, чтобы мы знали.

Россия сидел в это время, смотрел новости по телевизору в уже своей комнате. Он повернулся, осмотрел меня, уже почти одевшуюся на улицу, и кивнул:

\- Я никого не приглашал. Если кто-то заявится, я сразу же вам сообщу.

И я со спокойной совестью, положив ключи на полку под зеркалом, ушла учиться и мозолить себе мозги всякими разными знаниями.  
День прошел, в целом, спокойно. Две пары пронеслись перед глазами как какое-то кинцо, на которое я пришла в кинотеатр. Только физическое воспитание тянулось словно жевачка. Я почти не замечала вокруг себя что-либо, из-за этого иногда падала и зарабатывала себе синяки.

Марина сегодня освободилась в то же время, что и я, поэтому мы ехали в трамвае, обсуждая прошедшие пары, делясь впечатлениями от еще одного прожитого дня.

Заходя в квартиру, мы заметили, что дверь была закрыта только на верхний замок. Значит, Россия либо выходил, либо кого-то впустил, либо просто открывал зачем-то дверь.

Открыли мы, значит, дверь, заходим, а на кухне горит свет, и Россия с кем-то разговаривает. Причем, говорит на английском, это сразу понятно. Слышу сильный акцент в словах Вани, отчего мое лицо кривится, как будто я истинный англичанин.

Марина, заинтересованная гостем, раздевается быстрее чем я и встает столбом в дверях. Брагинский замолкает. Следом подхожу я и вижу картину маслом – Россия, какой-то белобрысый парень в зеленой униформе, как будто только с войны пришел, две дымящиеся кружки на столе. Ваня широко улыбается, незнакомец тушуется и прячет глаза.

\- О, вы уже вернулись! – лучезарно произносит наша страна и указывает на своего гостя: - Это Артур.

\- Кто? – переспросили мы хором. Иногда у нас это выходит как никогда хорошо.

Иван что-то хмыкнул и сказал:

\- Зэ Юнайтед Кингдом оф Грэйт Британ энд Нозэрн Ирланд.

Мои уши завернулись уже на третьем слове. Я очень чувствительна к тому, как кто-то говорит на иностранном языке, который я изучаю. Да, я сама не идеально разговариваю на нем, но стараюсь подражать носителям данного языка, чтобы не казаться невежей. Поэтому я мгновенно раздражаюсь, когда кто-то коверкает знакомый мне язык.

\- Кто? – спросила Марина во второй раз. Я предпочла промолчать.  
Гость встал с места, оправил свой костюм, гордо поднял свою голову, сверкнув своими неестественно яркими зелеными глазами, и громко произнес на чистейшем английском:

\- Великая Британская Империя.

\- Приятно познакомиться, Англия, – ухмыльнулась я и все же прошла на кухню, направляясь к еще горячему чайнику. Очевидно, я смазала ожидаемую реакцию у англичанина, потому что он сначала в непонятках уставился на меня, потом перевел взгляд на Марину, видимо, ожидая от нее большего реагирования, чем показала я. Но та лишь промолчала и направилась в комнату - забросить туда наши рюкзаки.

Заварив нам обеим чай, я присела за стол и вовсю уставилась на гостя-страну. Его взгляд бегал по моему и Ваниному лицу, а сам он то отклонялся назад, на спинку, то садился прямо.

\- Иван, почему ты не позвонил или не бросил СМС-ку кому-нибудь из нас? – пока спокойным голосом начала я допрос. – Мы, кажется, договаривались. В Кодексе это второй пункт.

Ваня смотрел на меня каким-то виновато-смешным взглядом. А во мне начинало закипать. Я чувствовала, как у меня уже дымит пятая точка. Уже собралась взлетать и кричать на нашего уже сожителя. Но обстановку разрядила Марина, с порога кухни понявшая, что происходит со мной.

Она просто кинула в меня упаковкой печенья, которое мы купили по дороге с трамвайной остановки. Оно чуть не раскрошилось мне на голову, но чуть отточенная за годы игры в различные игры с мячом реакция позволила моим рукам поймать эту упаковочку. Это был достаточно эффективный способ успокоить мою бомбящую задницу.  
Я глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула.

\- Вот ты успокоилась сейчас, - непривычно холодно сказала Марина. Я редко слышала такой тон от нее. Даже очень редко. Девушка села рядом со мной, ставя дополнительные кружки чая. Пар поднимался и грел мое замерзшее на улице лицо. Хотя оно и так почти отогрелось после холодного трамвая и немного прохладной улицы.

\- Извините эту невежу, она почти не знает элементарных правил поведения, - немного грубовато тыкая меня пальцем в плечо говорила Даниэтта. – Меня зовут Марина, ее имя Виктория. А вы, я так понимаю, Англия?

\- Совершенно верно, - кротко кивнул страна и хлебнул чаю из своей кружки. Ваня в это время, улыбаясь, смотрел то на нас, то на Великобританию.

\- Простите, а человеческое имя у вас какое, еще раз можете повторить? – задала я вопрос, дуя на свой горячий чай.

\- Артур. Его зовут Артур Керкленд, - подал голос Россия. Я зло посмотрела на него, давая ему понять, что наш разговор еще не закончен.

Мы провели полчаса в разговорах и поглощении чая. Узнали, что Англия приехал к России из-за каких-то договоренностей. Ему в Кремле сказали точное местоположение Ивана, и вот Артур оказался нашим гостем. Мы немного удивились, зная, что происходит в нашей стране. На наши недоуменные взгляды Керкленд сказал, что санкции санкциями, но это не мешает ему приезжать к своему другу в гости. Причем, когда он это говорил, странно косился на Россию, будто боялся, что тот ударит его. Я, на всякий случай, посмотрела, нет ли у Брагинского при себе чего-то опасного.

Примерно через час после нашего прихода Артур начал собираться.

\- Куда вы теперь, Артур? – спросила его Марина. Тот пожал плечами и спросил про ближайший отель. Мы смогли лишь посоветовать странную гостиницу рядом с нами. Она явно была раньше общагой, но потом ее выкупили и сделали там какое-то подобие отеля. Со старыми деревянными окнами и страшными занавесками. Мы же не знали больше отелей в этом городе, потому что мы в них не жили и не собираемся. Россия все это время улыбался. Мне стало неуютно.

В общем, выпроводили мы внезапного гостя на улицу. Я ушла на кухню мыть посуду. Ваня сел за стол и начал наблюдать за мной.

\- Иван, мы же договаривались, - начала я. – Надо было написать мне, а то что это такое?

\- У меня нет твоего номера телефона, - спокойно парировал Иван. Я на секунду остановилась. Точно. Как же я и не вспомнила про это. Мы не обменивались телефонами, это правда. Хотя, он же страна. Мог позвонить в какое-нибудь ФСБ и спросить наши номера. От этой мысли я улыбнулась. Представила себе эту картину маслом. Ух, весело!

В итоге, все остальное время мы молчали.

Вечер прошел тоже спокойно. Ваня ушел к себе в комнату и выключил свет. Хотя я, проходя на кухню за кефиром, видела, что он что-то делал в телефоне. Смартфон освещал его лицо ярким светом, выдавая Россию с головой, что он не спит. Мы же с Мариной делали каждая свое задание. Уснули ближе к одиннадцати, потому что решили чуть-чуть поиграть по сетке в немного подлагивающий «СтарТрек».

Ближе к своему ощущению проваливания в темноту услышала звук открывающейся двери и то, как мое одеяло заботливо подоткнули, словно моя мама была у нас в гостях. Услышала, что Марина что-то пробурчала, перевернулась на другой бок и засопела. И снова щелчок замка на двери. Потом я провалилась в сон.


End file.
